


Possibilities

by periwinklepromise



Series: Femslash February 2019 [19]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2019, Getting Together, Nuisances to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Why does Ziva always get the girl jobs?





	Possibilities

“But I don't _know_ ,” Agent Grady whines. “Reading people without machines and graphs is _hard_.”

Ziva purses her lips so pointedly that Gibbs has to step in front of her. He doesn't say anything. He just holds up a finger until Ziva relaxes and shrugs it off. “I'm fine, I'm fine,” she hisses. 

He moves back, but nothing can get rid of the tight pinch between her eyebrows. Her headache is pounding at her temples, and Agent Grady's voice is only making it worse. Agent Grady's whiny voice is what started her headache in the first place.

So of course it is decided that Agent Grady should stay with Ziva. In her apartment. Alone together.

Perhaps Agent Grady needs a protection detail to save her from Ziva.

She drives them to her home. She does not consider what a professional polygraph lover would think of her home, of the way she has decorated, but maybe it won't matter – Grady has said over and over again that she is helpless reading people without her beloved polygraph machines. 

_Good._

Ziva sighs as she zips into a new lane of traffic. She used to be better than this. She used to be able to separate her personal feelings from her work. But it is like Grady got under her skin and dug in, her voice grates on Ziva until that is all she thinks about, she gets lost in those big brown eyes.

Ziva blinks hard and forces her mind to go blank.

*

Agent Grady complains about being sequestered. She complains about McGee. She complains about the food Ziva has available in her home. She complains that everyone calls her Grady instead of Susan, as if McGee or Gibbs or Vance do not exist. Most people call Jimmy by his last name, and he never complains.

But Ziva starts calling her Susan. And Susan smiles, like she is not used to people making any sort of effort to be nice to her. It is, perhaps, an occupational hazard – polygraphs make people feel guilty and judged, even if they do not lie once, or confess anything of any value. The operator is similarly held in disdain.

Perhaps Susan does not deserve this disdain.

*

The protection detail assignment ends after three days. At that point, Ziva's kitchen is filled with Susan's favorite snacks and her streaming queue is filled with Susan's favorite shows. She has moved in easily, subtle but significant, and Ziva finds she does not want to lose this time with Susan, whom she now considers to be a friend.

But of course Susan goes back to her home.

And Ziva goes back to work.

*

Fortune smiles on them a week later. They take the same elevator down to the lobby at the end of a boring day for them both. 

Ziva asks her over for dinner. Susan says yes.

Ziva asks her to stay the night. Susan says yes.

Ziva asks her if she can read how Ziva feels about her.

Susan says _yes_.


End file.
